


Well Of

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Inheritance, Money, salary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Well Of

Clint came from a relatively well off family.   
Well that was the case before,  
His father turned abusive.  
He had every thing he wanted and needed.  
His grandparents always doted on him.  
And he inherited from farm,  
Grom his grandparents.   
He had always liked it.

He made a lot,  
Of money as a mercenary,   
Due to taking high profile clients.   
He always had been paid,   
Three or four times his usual amount.   
Its stored in the banks over sees,   
Under various aliases. 

His Shield salary is also huge,  
Due to being,   
Above level 5.  
Most of the missions he did were,  
Infiltration and Assassination.   
They are dangerous and,  
Endangering to their lives.


End file.
